Mass Effect Bimbo device
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: After being changed and woke up by Miranda. Shepard soon learned that he could change a woman's body or make them do as he pleased now. For him this was going to be fun..
1. Chapter 1

This story takes during Mass Effect 2

Summary: this story will as well have Ashley, Tali, Samara, Morinth, Samantha Traynor, Aria, Hannah Shepard, Kasumi, Jack, Oriana Lawson, Admiral Raan, Admiral Xen, Emily Wong,

Shepard was being rebuilt by Cerberus. But in the process they did something to him that gave him the power over others.

What most of his former friends didn't know was that he had the ability to change a women body and so on to suit his needs

The new Normandy SRV – 4 was advance and rebuilt to the best of Cerberus abilities now. New weapons, advance shields and weapons the crew was all female. They thought that it the crew was all women that he would do better on the missions.

What they didn't know was that after being set free Shepard changed his methods and started to change women's body starting with his Cerberus XO Miranda.

Miranda – won night was lying in bed sleeping not knowing that her whole body started to change before her. Her tits, got huge and her ass tighter. She woke up looking in the mirror and then screamed. Saying I have become a Bimbo now. What the hell is going on here?

Not knowing that she wasn't the only one that changes over night.

Kelly chamber body was changing along with Gabby and every other female crew. They all had been turned in to Bimbo sluts with huge tits and tight asses now. Soon learning they had no control over what happen to them anymore dammed that something be done.

How ever what they didn't know is that The Major had other plans for them all onboard the ship and other uses now to.

Shepard watch Miranda, Kelly, Gabby and Dr. Chakwas moan and scream in pleasure as they watch there self become huge tit bimbo sluts now.

The next morning after waking up to a knock on his cabin door. Shepard heard a knock on his cabin door. Opening it up and seeing the woman standing in the door way asking what he did to them and why.

Shepard – Just looked at them then said you all think your better then me and you know this. But what you forgot is that. After you freed me I change everything about me and made sure I could control you all no matter what in anyway I wanted here. You see Miranda you freed me and by that gave me the chance to use the bimbo power I had on you instead of stopping me.

I'm going to travel the galaxy and take control over aver woman I want to and make them in to bimbo sluts and whore on this ship.

Next thing he said was to Kelly. She looked at him and fell to her knees say I live to serve you my Master.

Miranda- Soon felt the same way doing the same thing as Kelly getting on her knees along with Chakwas.

Master they all said at the same to we live to serve you.

Miranda - felt her body change more and more as he held up the device in his hands watching her scream and moan in pain was fun for him. But knowing that he could do this as well control woman who ever they were in the galaxy or make them do as he wanted was going to be a lot of fun.

Thinking to his self then deciding to set out to find Ashley, Liara, Tali, His mother, and others on the list that he had like Samara, Kasumi, Jack, Aria, Morinth, Fariel, Oriana Lawson, and more.

Shepard - looked at Miranda his Xo then said find me the location of Ashley William, Liara T'Soni, Samara, Tali, your sister Oriana, as well find me Morinth, And Samara's other two daughter to a long with the slut bitch Convinced Jack,

Yes master I will find more woman for you to change in to bimbo sluts.

As for this Liara and Ashley they are going o be hard to locate but i will find them.

Heading to the Omega now. It was the first stop on the list to find the woman Aria. Soon a guard approached Shepard, Miranda, as they head off the ship. Shepard the man said you need to go see Aria right away.

Fine i will heading to were Aria was standing in the dance hall. As he walk up the step the guards stopped him. Saying we need to scan you.

Like Hell your scanning me.

Aria - Said your not going to see me unless your get scanned first now.

Shepard - Fine. Now that is over I'M hear to see you Aria and I'm taking you with me as my price here.

Aria - looked at Shepard saying what do you mean your price?

He pressed a button on his omi-tool quickly sending a pulse to Aria's body.

She soon felt weird and said what is going on with my body. Looking up at Shepard. Then saying what did you do to me. I can't feel my limes or my own body anymore. I demined you tell me what you did to me now.

He looked at her and watch as she fell to the floor then ordering Miranda to pick her up care her back to the ship.

Aria was layed out on the medical bed then restrained to the bed after this. They began to change her body to what Shepard wanted a bimbo slut under that would be under his command. Next the stripped her clothes off then putting bimbo outfit on her.

He looked at her for a long time smiling.

Then said to his Bimbo Xo to set a course to the next destination on the map right away. he new that there was work to be done and he wouldn't stop until most or all the woman he wanted were under his control and bimbo sluts on his ship now.

Part 2 (Big Blue and Big Justicar tits)


	2. Chapter 2: Bimbo device used Liara

Liara – Was sitting in her office late one night working. She thought that there wasn't anyone else around. But to her surprise she was far from a lone now. In fact she had been watch from a far by a shadow. What the shadow was doing had been watching to see how she reacted to something watching her.

Liara – Who's there come out now or I'll call C-sec? But nothing happened. Then turning to call for C- Sec something strange started to happen to her body. She was not able to feel her legs or arms now. In fact the worst was to come as she clapped onto her desk blacking out.

When she finally woke up to find her self stripped of her clothes and naked strapped to a bed in a mad bay. Then she looked to see her breast had started to grow bigger and bigger now on her. Her legs were spread far apart as well and some strange device was starting to push deep inside her pussy hard. She tried to scream and call for help. But soon realized that she couldn't finding out her mouth had been gagged.


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley Becomes Bimbo

Ashley – soon found out it wasn't a great idea to be alone or to show off her so huge rack in public to someone.

Ashley - watched as her body transformation could change her boobs more and more every time. All she could do was watch this happen now. It seemed like she thought someone wanted her to be this way.

She could only think of one person who would do something like this to her and she knew it was Shepard.

But she didn't know why he would do this or for what reason.

Shepard - Could hear through the speakers what she said. He wanted to tell her. But the thought it is more fun this way than telling her.

He could then bimbo enhancements to Ashley for a while until he was very happy with what she was.

Shepard - Finally spoke over the speaker to Ashley. So Ashley how's your body and boobs feeling bimbo slut.

Ashley - What's going on. Shepard Why are you doing this to use your friends and Allie's. What's happened to you.

Shepard - You're not my friends anymore Ashley your just someone who is nothing to me, but a toy to fuck and use as I will. I will be using your body in ways you never imagined or thought possible soon.

Ashley - Shepard please what has come over you now. You have changed since I last saw you and not in a good way. Why are you doing this to the woman. I thought you loved Liara now. What happens between you and her.

Shepard - It's not what happen to me. It's what Cerbures did to me that has changed me. They gave me my life back you bimbo slut whore.

Ashley - was scared of him and his new ways. She couldn't believe he called her a bimbo whore. She didn't want to angry him or find out what he was truly able to do and she decide to submit to him as his bimbo now for ever.

Shepard - Just smiling as her huge tits got bigger than before and bigger. So Ashley how's it feel now yoy Bimbo slut.

Ashley - Screamed and screamed loudly as she watch her tits keep growing a lot. She begged and begged Shepard to please stop what he was doing to her.

Shepard - Said no. Ashley you have done nothing but insult me and then that day you hurt my feeling by what you said on the planet. I know you meant it and that wasn't very nice. In fact it hurt so much i had to talk to Liara who took care of me then. She did such a great job. Her and samara that i turned them in to my sluts and others will follow as well after you, No matter what you do or say nothing is going to change what i do to you or treat you.


	4. Miranda Bimbo Shepard fuck toy

Miranda - Had been looking in to someone who had made to woman so far disappear now. Soon she realized the woman where Ashley and T'soni.

She didn't know for sure why only that romurs was they were bimbo's now and not coming back from the place they we're.

Decided to investigate further she asked around some more and more. Soon she realized she was being watched by people who work for the person who took Ashley and Liara. they watch her from a distance for now.

For three days they only watch her and how she walked around everywhere and hoe her ass shack's. She new they watching her ass mostly so decide to play along she shook her sexy ass showing it off a lot. Then one night she was a sleep some one gagging her then binding her arms and legs good cared her out of her apartment to a sky car putting her in the back blind folded.

They drove to the abandoned area unloading het caring her to a room laid her face down strapped her in the ripping off her suit exposed her round ass now.

Miranda - kept trying to scream more than before hoping someone would notice. She finally gave up trying to do anything now knowing it was useless to fight back.


	5. Oriana Lawson bimbo sister

Oriana Lawson - was the short little sister to Miranda Lawson. Who always she never knew until one day. But thst day came and went because of her sister big boobs and sexy round ass she had

One day Oriana found out her sister disappeared no where to be found. she thought she looked into what happened for her self.


	6. Samara big blue tit bimbo

Samara - Shepard she asked. Ehy have you recruited me. I'm sure it's not because of my powers.

Shepard - Samara I am claiming all the women i can and turning them in to my bimbos. Ypur going to make s fine addition to my bimbos.

Samara - Wow your really going to be doing this to woman.

Shepard - Yes. liara, Ashley, Miranda and others already are your next.

Samara felt her self starting to change and her body change as well. Looking down she ssw her tits growing huger and huger and huger soon she had DD tits and new what had happened to her body now.


	7. Aria T'LOCKE turned into bimbo

Aria


End file.
